a lingering flame
by Taffeh A. Llama
Summary: It'd be so easy just to move forward and let go, but the flame still lingers, and you're the one feeding it the oxygen it needs. :: Leo/Piper/Jason. Slight MoA Spoilers. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Don't own that DCFC lyric at the end.**

* * *

Secret glances at each other and reddening cheeks and not-so-accidental touches are the highlights of your week.

You shake your head. No, this needs to _stop_. She's your best friend who's dating your other best friend and you're just that funny guy who goes for girls way out of his league, just like this one.

But you can't help but sigh at those kaleidoscope eyes and think that maybe, possibly you have a chance.

You should have known better, because Piper is a pretty girl, and pretty girls will _always_ break your heart.

* * *

_Once an Aphrodite kid always an Aphrodite kid._

* * *

You try to stop, you really do, but every time you look at her it seems like she gets more beautiful and beautiful and you _have_ to look away because a) you're staring and that's creepy, Valdez and b) you have to catch your breath or else you would most likely faint.

You can't help but wonder if falling on your face right in front of her will show your love for her or something. Maybe there's some kind of ritual that you haven't found out about yet.

Piper would most definitely _not_ enjoy miniature robots serenading her with the fine language of Creak and Squeak.

* * *

_Like father says, people are more difficult to work with than machines._

* * *

Then you see Jason, with his "girl back home" who practically throws herself at him in front of all of Rome and he _still_ doesn't get it (and people think _Percy_ is obtuse). When you see the look on Piper's face, you feel like burning up, and not the kind on your cheeks.

Your fingers curl into a fist and wisps of smoke wander out through the spaces. He just doesn't get it.

* * *

_It'd be so easy just to move forward and let go, but the flame still lingers._

_You're the one feeding it the oxygen it needs._

* * *

Piper's getting sadder and sadder and you're getting sadder and sadder because when she's happy, you're happy and when she's not, you're not either.

You curse under your breath. _Fuck_. She's doing that thing again, laying her head against your shoulder and clutching your arm while she stares at the ground.

Hopefully your heart isn't beating as fast as you think.

She sighs and whispers, "Jason."

You smooth out her hair and comfort her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, trying not to notice the distinct pang in your chest or how the fire in front of you dimmed down from a huge roar to a nearly silent crackle.

* * *

_Jason. Jason Jason Jason. Always him and never you._

* * *

She kisses your cheek and you feel like flying. She's happy to see you. She's _happy_ because of you and not Jason.

That's enough to make you giggle and frolic through camp's strawberry gardens but you would never do that. Unless Piper digs that kind of stuff.

You'd do anything for her and she doesn't realize that. Yet. She gives you a small smile before heading off to her own room on the ship.

A grin takes over your face and stays there for the whole entire day, which is a lot longer than it should have.

You hum stupid, random love songs while you work and everyone looks at you weirdly, but you ignore all that because Piper_ kissed your cheek_. The grin transforms into a full-blown smile, teeth and all.

* * *

_Leo and Piper._

_Sounds better than Jason and Piper._

* * *

It's night time and everyone's usually asleep, except for Piper who stays up until after midnight. Percy and Annabeth do the same but we all know what _they _do.

You walk toward starboard, noticing how bright the stars are and how they twinkle in the dark sky; you step quietly, not wanting to make a single sound because who knows where Coach Hedge is and he is freaking _lethal _with that club of his.

Balancing the tacos, vegetarian of course, on your silver platter, you begin to approach Piper. You stop when you see there's someone next to her. It's Jason, of course. They're both laughing and they're so close that it _hurts_.

You take a shaky breath and head back, leaving before you could watch their heads dip and their lips meet.

* * *

_The silver plate feels so cold against your burning fingertips._

* * *

"Hey, Leo?" Oh. It's him. You put on a tight smile.

"What's up?" He digs his hands into his pockets and shakes the blonde hair out of his eyes. Only half of your attention is cast towards him; your eyes flit down to your fingers and you tinker with the gears.

"Nothing much. You?" Instead of replying, you just nod. Jason coughs. "Good. Good." His voice turns softer and he says, "I saw you last night." A screw almost scratches your knuckle.

"Yeah?"

He nods. "Yeah. You-"

"I thought I'd leave you two alone, you know? Have some Jason-Piper time all to yourselves." You say with a teasing tone. It kills you to say this, it really does. You waggle your eyebrows to increase the effect.

He blushes. It worked. "Thanks man," he clasps your shoulder. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." He leaves with a smile and it's only then where you fling the mechanic bird into the wall, its chirps slowly breaking apart.

* * *

_You are the bird. The bird is you._

* * *

You can't handle it anymore, you really can't. They're both so lovey-dovey and honestly, it's _sickening_. His arms wraps around her, and she leans against his chest. The others are doing the same thing.

When did you become the odd one out?

Piper's eyes meet yours, beautiful brown-blue-forever-changing-green locking with boring old brown. Her ringing laughter slowly fades and there's something on her face_—_is that _guilt_?_—_but it quickly goes away as she looks at Jason once more, smiling as if nothing had ever happened. (It's an Aphrodite thing.)

She gives you one quick glance and nods. You understand.

You'll keep quiet as well, and you'll be strong. You'll be strong for her.

* * *

_If the silence takes you, I hope it takes me too._

* * *

**AN: Here's an experimental writing style. Did I succeed or fail?**

**Wispy Smoke and Ever-Lasting Flames.**

**~Taffeh**


End file.
